


Carl & Russell's Passionate Bond

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deepthroating, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Carl Fredricksen and Russell have been close since the day Russell received his final badge and was elevated to the rank of Senior Wilderness Explorer.  Given that Russell is eight years old and Carl is seventy-seven, they've had plenty of adventures and been through a lot resulting in a strong bond between them.  What more can these two do together? Russell finds himself at an age where he should understand his feelings for Carl.  Carl has an idea in the hopes that it will help Russell discover what it is he's feeling.  Question is:  Will it be in the scope of friendship or will it go beyond that?





	Carl & Russell's Passionate Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters belong to the teams of Disney and Pixar who created the 2009 film UP save the characters introduced in this fanfiction tale. Don't know Russell's official last name or middle name but will give him a middle name and last name for this Up fanfiction story. I'll also be giving Carl Fredricksen a middle name in this tale.

It was a typical lazy Saturday afternoon for eight year old Russell Raiden Rodriguez and seventy-seven year old Carl Leland Fredricksen.  Dug, Alpha, Beta and Gamma were out and about with Epsilon and the rest of the dogs helping the seniors at Shady Oaks Retirement Home leaving both Carl and Russell with nothing to do.

Both Carl and Russell were barefoot and lounging about in the _Spirit of Adventure_ on an inflatable King size mattress still in their PJ's (shooting star PJ's for Russell and striped PJ's for Carl) feeling bored as ever.  "Mr. Fredricksen, I'm so bored," said Russell feeling slightly depressed.  "I know Russell me too," said Carl as he was running his fingers through Russell's hair.  Suddenly, Carl had a crazy idea he thought might help with their boredom; he would have to implement it carefully especially since he didn't know how Russell would be affected by it.  "Say Russell," Carl inquired while still stroking Russell's hair.  "What is it Mr. Fredricksen?" Russell replied.  "Something on your mind."

"How long have we known each other?" asked Mr. Fredricksen.  Instinctively Russell replies, "Going on about one year, five months, three weeks, four days and eighty butterfly kisses."  "Hmm butterfly kisses, I think you mean butterfly tickles," Carl said mischievously as he tickled Russell under his arms, his toes and belly.  Russell wiggled and laughed like crazy as he said, "Whoa Mr. Fredricksen quit it."  "No stop, it tickles."  "Quit it, uncle, uncle."  Carl then said after he ceased tickling Russell, "Weren't expecting that were you kid?"  "Not really Mr. Fredricksen, I wasn't expecting that at all," said Russell who was catching his breath from Carl's tickle frenzy.  "You certainly made the time go by quick."  "I bet I can make time go by faster," said Carl.  "What did you have in mind Mr. Fredricksen?" inquired Russell. 

Suddenly without Russell even knowing, Carl kissed him passionately on the lips while using his tongue to explore the inside of Russell's mouth resulting in Russell's eyes to widen briefly before Carl paused to let Russell breathe.  "That, I didn't expect to happen at all Mr. Fredricksen," said Russell feeling slightly bewildered.  "What prompted you to do this?" "Let's just say that I had all intentions on trying to make the time fly by regardless of how it was done," explained Carl.  "And I thought that maybe you might enjoy it."  Surprisingly Russell said to Carl, "Well, I have to admit that I actually enjoyed it."  "Can we keep it going, please?" Carl replied, "Kid, I thought you'd never ask."

And before you knew it Carl and Russell continued with their passionate escapade.  Of course, they decided to take it up a level.  While they were kissing, they were taking off each other's PJs and undergarments till they both were completely naked which meant that anything could happen.  As they were still kissing each other deeply, Carl was toying with Russell's nipples causing Russell to wiggle a little before he toyed with Carl's nipples in turn.

Carl had Russell lying flat on the mattress while he affectionately kissed Russell on the neck before sliding his tongue all over Russell's body.  Then Carl slid his tongue all around Russell's berries before he prompted Russell to lay on his side in the opposite direction so that they both would be able to suck on each other's members while caressing each other's backs and grabbing the other's bare bottoms with their hands magnifying the ecstasy they were feeling whilst deep-throating each other.

Once that was done Carl instructed Russell to lay on his stomach and spread his legs apart.  Carl then applied lubricant to his fingers so he could spread Russell's anal rectum wide enough while applying more lubricant to his member. Slowly Carl inserted both fingers in Russell's rectum and proceeded to spread it wide enough while eliciting intense moans from him.  He continued to do this with ease until precum leaked from Russell's penis, Carl saw this knowing it was time to take Russell over the moon in ecstasy.  Carefully Carl removed his two fingers from Russell's rectum and slowly inserted his dick causing Russell to gasp from feeling how hard Carl's dick was and how it was throbbing, waiting to release the heat along with the semen inside Russell.

Russell was panting and quivering from the intense heat Carl's dick was giving off.  Carl slid his tongue across Russell's neck before inserting it in Russell's mouth for a passionate kiss that sent electric sparks up and down Russell's spine.  He then said to Russell with lust in his voice, "Is my little cub ready?" Russell replied, "Yeah Papa Bear, I'm ready for you."  Before you knew it, Carl began thrusting dick in and out Russell's rectum while eliciting intense moans from him resulting in Russell arching his back and bucking his hips.  The more Carl did this, the more Russell panted and quivered with anticipation until Russell said, "Take me to the moon in ecstasy Papa Bear please."

"Alright kiddo, here we go," said Carl.  Carl sped up his thrusts to build momentum while eliciting more moaning from Russell who was beginning to tremble with anticipation and excitement knowing that the both of them were nearing the climax simultaneously.  Russell gripped the sheets on the mattress real tight because he could feel Carl hitting his prostate with each intense powerful thrust.  And before you even knew it, on the final powerful thrust both Carl and Russell screamed at the top of their lungs having reached their climax together.  Carl exploded his semen inside Russell while Russell's semen exploded over the mattress and the floor.  After that, Carl and Russell collapsed onto the semen-covered mattress completely spent but had just enough energy to cuddle up close to enjoy the afterglow of their intense sexual "experiment."

 

Having recovered enough energy to speak, Carl asked Russell, "So kid, what did you think of our experimental escapade?" Russell having regained enough strength to talk said, "That was awesome!!!! Think we can do it again sometime, please."  Carl pondered the thought before he said, "I don't see why not."  "Maybe next time when we do it, your friend Brandon might join us."  Russell replied as he kissed Carl on the lips, "Sounds good to me."  "I love you Papa Bear Carl."  Carl responded affectionately, "And I love you Russell, my cuddly little bear cub."  Carl and Russell kissed each other before falling asleep in each other's arms to enjoy the remainder of the afterglow of their intense, steamy experimental sexual escapade.  Of course, little did they realize; their escapade was about to become more than just an experiment in love, a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Russell and his friend Brandon will engage in sex together before joining Carl.


End file.
